The present invention relates to a vehicle door latch device comprising a detecting switch for detecting a position of a latch.
A vehicle door latch device comprises a base member fixed to a door; a latch which engages with a striker of a vehicle body when the door is closed; a latch-detecting switch for detecting a turning position of the latch; and a ratchet detecting switch for detecting a turning position of the ratchet. The latch detecting switch detects a half-latch position of the latch to drive a motor thereby allowing the latch to turn from a half-latch position to a full-latch position and forcing the door from a slightly-open state to a completely-closed state as described in JP2004-116042A.
However, in the vehicle door latch device as above, it is necessary to fix the detecting switch at a predetermined position by coupling means such as bolts. It is also necessary to provide wire harness for supplying a detected signal from the detecting switches to the outside. Efficiency for connecting the detecting switches is very poor.
In view of the disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door latch device that enables detecting switches to be connected more efficiently without wire harness.